For typical calibration of self-driving vehicle (SDV) or autonomous vehicle (AV) sensor systems, each sensor is individually calibrated prior to installation to obtain measurement accuracy prior to installation. Thereafter, the sensor is mounted to the vehicle and further positional calibrations may be conducted.